


Jam Today, Jam Tomorrow

by Bead



Series: The Ten Two Stories [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a proposal that I thought of after "The Proper Method."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam Today, Jam Tomorrow

They're tinkering with a few things in the Torchwood "No Idea Whatsoever" bin - one the favorite bits of his new job - and Rose is leaning against his table looking completely lovely and chattering and smiling at him and it feels a lot like old times. He smiles up at her from the floor. He missed her so much.

"Fo mo no to so fro go babahafrabasha to yo do?" he asks. 

"’Scuse me?" Rose looks at him as if he'd grown another head. 

"Trying out the old translation matrix," The Doctor says blithely, tapping the console. "Pass me that spanner will you?"

"What did you say? Sounded like a question." 

"Awwww, nothing important," he demurs, eyes on the machinery. 

"Poppycock." She pops her "p" and slaps the spanner in his hand. 

He grins up at her again, helpless to a wave of affection. "I'm so glad to see you, Rose."

Rose rolls her eyes but her grin is bright. "Saw you this morning. Saw you at lunch. 'Spect I'll see you at supper." 

He happily taps the toes of his high tops together. “Stuck with me, eh? Ring a fella up cross di- _mension_ ally and he eats you out of house and home.” 

Rose looks at him askance. “Never seen anyone eat so much jam.” 

“Sucrose is very important for brain function, I’ll have you know,” he says primly, waving his spanner at her reprovingly. “I have a _very_ active brain.” 

“Tell me ‘bout it.” She rolls her eyes. 

The doctor tinkers for a few moments, then says absently. “I think I finished the last of the lime marmalade this morning.” 

Rose shudders elaborately. She finds lime marmalade creepy. “What ‘ave I gotten myself into?” she grouses affectionately. “What was I _thinking?_ ”

"Jam deficient, I’d imagine.” It hits him again just what she did; just how they got here. “Often accompanies attempting the impossible." He looks up at her; his Rose. “You must have been _terribly,_ terribly jam deficient. Or had a jam overdose, I’m not sure which.” 

She blushes scarlet, but smiles and nudges his thigh with her shoe. "You still goin’ on about that? Anyway, is’at what you said, you're glad to see me?" 

He wiggles his eyebrows and shrugs; when he asks for real, she’ll know. "Ho ho," he says mysteriously. 

She sticks her tongue out at him. 

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
